johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Turmoil
| returnees = Felix (S10) Luke (S10) | previousseason = Survivor: Zambia | nextseason = Survivor: Ural Mountains }} Survivor: Turmoil is the third season of Johnny's Survivor ORGs. This season is known for being the most entertaining season of JPORG, producing numerous blindsides, thrilling rivalries, and a post-merge cast made up of mostly big characters. Twists/Changes * Four Tribes. - This season will begin with four separate starting tribes. * Kan Thai. - Meaning "Redemption" in Lao, four players who have experienced bad luck in previous seasons return to redeem themselves. * Vunuaai. - Players could choose to give up immunity to compete for a secret reward which later turned out to be the Vunuaai. This hidden advantage could be played to swap the votes of two players cast at a single Tribal. * Turmoil. - After a short time spent in the merge, players will unmerge and form all new tribes. Hosts Castaways Season Summary Turmoil began with 4 tribes of 5 - each with a returning player looking for redemption - Khmu with Chris from Survivor: Sri Lanka, Katang with Patrick from Survivor: Zambia, Pakoh with Will from Survivor: Zambia and Alak with Hayze from Survivor: Sri Lanka. The Pakoh Tribe, despite being initially plagued with inactivity proved to be dominant in challenges due to the combination of Blake, Andrew and Will, never going to tribal council. The Katang Tribe was also dominant in challenges with many strong personalities with the "3 gays" alliance formed between Patrick, Austin and Jeffy, despite the fact that their entire tribe was made up of gay men. In addition to this, Katie was able to form a key relationship with Patrick and found a hidden immunity idol at the challenge cementing herself in the game. However, despite never losing a challenge Jeffy was expelled from the game due to indecent behavior on a Skype call, leaving Katang with four members into the swap. This saved the Khmu Tribe from going to tribal council a second time, leading to them only voting out inactive Tyler. Furthermore, key relationships formed between Chris, Luke and Jacob W., cemented with Jacob W finding the Hidden Immunity Idol. This left the Alak tribe to be sentenced to tribal council twice, with Max, Hayze and Nathan coming together to vote off inactives Felix and Jake. At this stage, two tribes of eight were formed. With new Pakoh having Grady, Blake, Jacob G., Katie, Tom, Patrick, Chris and Hayze and new Alak having Will, Andrew, Max, Nathan, Jaylen, Luke, Jacob W and Austin. New Pakoh proceeded to then lose every post swap challenge, with Blake joining forces with the former Alak, Khmus and Katangs to vote out his former inactive tribe mates starting with Jacob G, with the intent of targeting Grady next. Blake then led the charge to get rid of Grady by splitting the votes between Blake and Tom. However, Patrick saw the opportunity to get rid of a big threat, forming the Returnee Alliance with himself, Chris and Hayze and taking advantage of the split vote to blindside Blake out of the game. This led to a massive rift forming between the returnees and the non returnees, which was stalled when Grady was voted out during the challenge due to his inactivity. Feeling on the oust, Katie found a second hidden immunity idol. However, a double boot forced new Alak to go to Tribal Council. On new Alak, an alliance known as the "Triple Entente" between Austin BP, Luke and Nathan took power, using Nathan's tie with Max and Luke's tie with Jacob W to form a greater alliance "The Rebel Alliance", which they used to vote out Andrew, leaving Will and Jaylen on the oust. This led to the merge with a clear divide between The Rebel Alliance and The Returnees, with Will joining The Returnees, leaving Jaylen, Katie and Tom in the middle, leading to Jaylen, Tom and Will forming an alliance to try to play the middle. Due to their seeming majority, the Triple Entente was able to work together to secure immunity for Luke, while Patrick was able to successfully win a game advantage, which ended up being the Vanuuai or the vote flip, giving him the ability for Patrick to choose two people and to swap all votes cast between these people. This led to a levelling war between the Returnees and the Rebels, with the rebels swapping their target from Will to Patrick after Tom and Jaylen leaked their decision to the returnees. However, Katie leaked this to Patrick, leading to him using the power successfully to save himself and get rid of Austin, due to him feeling betrayed by him due to him targeting him despite their original alliance. This left 11 people in the game, with the Rebel Alliance attempting to solidify their relationships with Katie, Jaylen and Tom, creating a plan to force a split vote by getting Jaylen and Tom to vote Patrick, while Katie and the four remaining Rebels vote out Will. However, Katie did not trust this plan leading to her voting her vote away, forcing a tied vote between Will and The Returnees target of Max. This led to Jaylen, Tom and Katie voting out Max on the revote due to feeling betrayed by the Rebels. However, the season introduced a new twist with the Turmoil, where the tribe had to openly divide themselves into two groups, leading to The Returnees and Katie forming new Khmu and The Rebels, Jaylen and Tom forming new Katang. This punished the people playing the middle, with Katie being on the oust on new Khmu. This led to her playing her Hidden Immunity Idol and voting for Will believing that Patrick was voting with her, while Will fearing an idol voted for Patrick, forcing a revote. This gave Chris and Hayze the choice between the two, which despite Katie's campaigning to get rid of Patrick, led to Will being voted out in the revote and Katie revealing to everybody that she had a second Hidden Immunity Idol. When Katang lost the next challenge, Jaylen and Tom seemed to be on the oust, however, Nathan forgot to vote, forcing a rock tiebreaker between Jaylen, Jacob W and Nathan, where Jaylen drew the purple rock. This left to a remerge with three returnees (Patrick, Chris and Hayze), three rebels (Jacob W, Luke and Nathan) and Katie and Tom in the middle. However, the public knowledge of Katie's immunity Idol led to her becoming a large target leading to both the returnees and rebels planning to vote her out. However, Patrick wanting to keep the threats in the game formed an alliance known as "The Dartboard" with Luke, himself, Katie and Jacob W where he revealed the plan to vote her out and Jacob W revealed that he had the Hidden Immunity Idol, leading to Katie playing the idol to prevent a tie as the Dartboard voted out Chris. This led to Hayze, feeling isolated after the Chris boot, going to Patrick, who convinced him that he was not involved with the Chris boot. This led to them forming a majority with the remaining Entente members Luke and Nathan, with the intent of flushing Jacob W's idol using Tom to split the votes. However, Patrick wanting to keep his longer term ally Katie in the game over shorter term ally Jacob W convinced Jacob W to play the HII on Katie, leading to Jacob W effectively idolling himself out. However, during the revote Katie quit the game after a monumental fight with Patrick, giving Jacob W one more chance to win immunity to save himself, which he failed to do, leading to the five staying strong and Jacob W being voted out. This led to Tom being caught between two pairs of Patrick/Hayze and Luke/Nathan. This was followed up by Hayze and Nathan forming a Final 2 deal feeling that they could only win against each other, with Nathan revealing that it was actually Patrick who voted out Chris. This led to Tom and Hayze voting with the Entente to vote off Patrick due to his large jury threat and aggressive gameplay. This led to Nathan leading the charge to vote out Tom, feeling that he was the only person remaining who would not take him to the Final 2. This was followed up by Luke winning immunity, which he used to go to the Final 2 with Nathan, believing himself to be the obvious winner, eliminating Hayze. However, at Final Tribal Council, Luke's cocky and arrogant attitude, in addition to Nathan's unexpectedly good performance led to multiple members of the jury being swung, leading to Nathan receiving votes from Hayze, Tom, Max, Chris and controversially a pity vote from Will giving Nathan the win. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to feature Returning Players. * This is the first season with more than two starting tribes. * This is the first season to feature the "Unmerge" twist which has been named Turmoil after the season. * This is the first (and Only) season to feature the Vunuaai. ** The Twist has since been proclaimed the most powerful twist in JPORG history rivaling that of the Coup d'Etat from Big Brother. * All returning players improved on their previous finish this season, a feat that has yet to be seen in another season. * This is the first season with a merge at the final 12. * This is the first season with a jury that consists of more than 7 jurors. * This is the first jury vote to be decided by a single vote. ** There is slight controversy regarding the jury vote for this season, Will voted for Nate thinking the vote would be a landslide for Luke however his vote ended up being the swing that won Nate the game. Category:Survivor: Turmoil